


Peculiar- sequel of "Different"

by Warship



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, DifferentAU, Lukesse - Freeform, MCSM - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, Multi, OC, OCs - Freeform, Secrets, mcsm season 2, peculiar, sequel of Different, this story is a sequel of a story I wrote on Fanfiction.net named Different, you should probably read that one first tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warship/pseuds/Warship
Summary: The darkness was defeated. Jesse and Lukas were a happy couple. Alvin and Jenna as well. Everything was nice and happy and full of rainbows and glitter and sparkles-NOT! Their story is far from over. If they thought their life was different at first, this for sure confirmed how peculiar it was.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Prologue**

_It's crazy how one single person can change your life just by the simple fact you meet them. It doesn't matter when they are going to change your life, but  **how**  they are going to change it. Will they also change you?_

_Jesse changed a lot of people lives herself, but she also had her life changed just by meeting a few certain someones. Someones she grew to call her friends._

_Who thought that just by meeting Ivor, she would end up in a crazy adventure to destroy a creature which wanted to annihilate everything in its way - the WitherStorm?_

_Who thought that just by meeting a tall guy with white hair and goggles( Alvin) would lead her to MORE adventures after defeating the WitherStorm? Adventures in all sorts of worlds she couldn't even imagine!_

_Also, did I mention that Alvin was an Enderman hybrid? **"Half-Enderman"**  was how he preferred to be called._

_Boi, did Jesse believe hybrids were just stories... Meeting one was sure a blast...No! When the hybrid got a girlfriend( Jenna) who turned out to be a spy sent by the Old Builders to exterminate the demon inside Alvin's mind, was the blast!_

_All of these events lead Jesse to one of the best, and maybe saddest adventures in her life._

_Edmund , the leader of the Great Architects, was the so-called demon. His life, as well, was changed when he meet a certain someone. He believed Hadrian loved him, that he would never betray him for anything...guess he was the only one believing that._

_After so many tears (not only hers), the deaths of two friends, and a lot more, Jesse's weird story was finally over for good. She was finally able to rest in the history as the hero who saved the world._

_But something went wrong..._

_Even from the very beginning, I must add. Instead of a happy ending like she expected after so much pain, lies, secrets..._

_The thin fabric of the universe has been torn apart by selfishness, and **It**  was not happy with that._

_Jesse found a new adventure: to fix the mistakes before **It**  would do it  **itself.**_

_The problem? Well, the adventure found her, leaving her clueless. More like it stuck to her hand._

_Let's see what is going to happen, shall we?_


	2. Harper's memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper never expected that her friend will turn into a monster...nor did she expect him to come "asking" for her help...

_**(Ages ago)** _

To say that Edmund needed Harper's intelligence on his side was a thing.

To say that Harper was in a very big mess was another thing.

Edmund was her friend...Was. But what he turned into...was just...and what he did to the leaders of the  _'Old Builders'_ (the name is very annoying to her since it makes her feel like a 100 years lady).

She was in danger. Her answer could change this sudden war. She was cornered by the ones who betrayed the Old Builders to become the  _'Great Architects'_ (she had to admit the name was better).

She couldn't see Soren, but she knew he was there. Always by Edmund's side. That's what friends are for, right? Was that admirable? Pitiful? She didn't care now.

Edmund was looking at her impatiently. He agreed that he won't harm her if she actually refuses...but the others...

Especially Lilith. Boi, she was perfect for him. Both lost their minds.

That girl was a psycho 100% percent. The spark in her eyes was even more dangerous than Edmund's, whose eyes are filled with the new found darkness -more like  **hate** \- of his soul.

_**"Well, Harpie? If the time won't stop for me, I don't think you have any privileges"**  _Edmund said annoyed.

"I-I...I can't! It's wrong! My friends..."

**_"OOOOH! Are your friends the problem? Well, one of them is right here, isn't he? Come on Rens, don't be shy"_**  a few Great Architects moved aside to show Soren, who was looking away in shame.

"But—"

_**"But, but, but! Are we gonna have a problem?!"**  _he took a step forward, she took a step backward. Lilith joined in "So you got a bone to pick with us? After how nicely we asked, why now you decide to be a useless garbage?" Lilith asked, taking a step forward as well with every sentence.

Harper as well took as many steps back.

_**"You know, I'd normally kill you now"**  _he said very annoyed, and took a deep breath to calm himself after Harper flinched at his brutal sincerity  ** _"But I said I'll be nice! Here's some advice! Listen up, you clod!"_**

He snapped his fingers and music began to play out of nowhere. Well, he was Edmund, so Harper wasn't surprised.

Both Edmund and Lilith began circling her.

_Great Architects [G/A]_

_I like!_

_Lilith [L: Lookin' hot!_

**_Edmund [E: Doing things they cannot =}_ **

**_EL: I like_ **

_G/A: Killing hard_

_Ruining someone's life!_

**_E: I like!_ **

**_All:_ **

_**Killing them** _

_**Scaring her** _

_Screwing him_

_**E:**  I like!_

_L: Killer swords_

**_All:_ **

**_Killin' everyone in two shots!_ **

Harper noticed everyone was singing except Soren. And some of the ones who sang...were terrible except Edmund actually, and a bit Lilith.

_L: If you lack the balls_

_You can go play dolls_

_Prepare your own burial_

**_E: Or you could come win_ **

**_Pound some rum and coke_ **

**_In my crew with winners_ **

**_All:_ **

_**Woah! Woah! Woah!** _

_**Honey, whatchu waitin' for?** _

_**Welcome to my** candy store_

_It's time for you to prove_

_You're not a loser anymore_

_Then step into my candy store_

_L: Builders fall_

**_E: At our feet_ **

**_LE: Killed them all_ **

**_With no cheat_ **

_L: If you_

**_E: Don't want to_ **

_L: Be there too_

**_E: Say goodbye to H...Y-you-know-who!_ **

Harper flinched at the sudden change of his tone. The others except for Lilith took a step back.

**_E: Hadriankins'_ **

**_Not your friend_ **

_L: I can tell in the end_

**_All: If he_ **

**_Finds this out_ **

**_He would leave you to rot!_ **

Harper thought about this for a second. Hadrian did become the new leader of the Old Builders after the others were killed...and he showed no regret after he said that Edmund must die like a filthy traitor.

_L: 'Course, if you don't care_

_Fine, kiss up with him_

_You're preparing your own grave_

_G/A: Woah!_

_L: Or forget the creep_

_And get in my_   _team_

E:  ** _Let's go tear up someone's l_** ** _ife_**

**_All:_ **

**_Woah! Woah! Woah!_ **

**_Honey, whatchu waitin' for?_ **

**_Welcome to my candy store_ **

**_It's time for you to prove_ **

**_You're not a loser anymore_ **

**_Then step into my candy store_ **

**_E: You can join the team_ **

_G/AL: Or you can run and cry_

**_E: You can live the dream_ **

_G/AL: Or you can die alone_

**_E: You can fly with eagles_ **

**_All: Or if you prefer_ **

_G/AL: Keep on testing HIM_

_**E: And end up like THEM!** _

Too much to take in! What should she do? The song paused for a second, as in waiting for Harper to make her decision. It's been 10 seconds, so someone believed it was time to finish the song.

_Heather: WHOA-OH-AH-AH-OH_

_Honey, whatchu waitin' for-_

**"Shut up, Heather!"**  he threw a knife aiming for Heather's head. ~~Unfortunately, he missed.~~

_**E:** **Step into my candy store!** _

_G/AL: Time for you to prove **(WHOA-AH-OH-)**_

_You're not a loser anymore **(OH-OHHHHHHH!)**_

_**All: Then step into my candy store!** _

_**It's my candy store** _

_**It's my candy!** _

_**It's my candy store** _

_**It's my candy!** _

_**It's my candy store** _

_**It's my candy stoooreee!** _

It was the decisive moment. Harper looked at them "I-I'm sorry...I just...I-I just can't!" she ran away. Lilith was about to run after her, but Edmund's hand on her shoulder stopped her  ** _"She chose her side. Just another corpse, am I right?"_** he said with a smile, and Lilith smiled back "You're right"

Harper ran as fast as she could. She wasn't gonna tell Hadrian about what happened. Some things were better to be a secret. Besides what Edmund said were just donuts.

~~Hadrian was trustworthy...right?~~


	3. BeaconTown

**Alvin's POV**

_**"They took me everything...** _

_**My life, my time, my future...Because I believed him with all my heart...I believed all his lies...** _

_**But thanks to him...that sweet innocent boy that only saw the bright side of anyone and anything...is gone now...** _

_**I'm no longer the Edmund they used to know...** _

_**My time has come...and I'm coming to take back everything"**_ -

* * *

Except it didn't go that way. Sorry, I'm not sorry buddy.

But if there was something  _ **Edmund**_  was right about, it was that my friends won't be here forever. Years passed, and responsibilities replaced the adventures and the fun we used to have.

I bid farewell to my  _adventuring days_  a while ago, to be honest. I think I did everything that I had to be done in my life.

Make friends? Yes. Have a traumatic experience that leads to a somewhat temporary depression? Yes. Lose a family member? Yes. Save the world? Yes. Have a girlfriend? Yes.

...

I'm so tired...wouldn't you be?

Jesse tried to get me a bit more into adventuring, but Petra is the one who is literally almost on my back yelling at me to stop being so lame and boring.

Don't take me wrong, or her. She's just sad that all of us simply moved on. Everyone forgot all the great things we used to do together and became so...mature...so...

So boring...

But after all these things, I decided to be a bit more...mature? I decided to live my life like a normal person would do. Was it hard? Yes.

Back to the others. They're more mature now as became the new leader of Redstonia after...

Olivia became the new leader of Redstonia after...

Ellegaard's tragic outcome...

Axel moved to Boom Town and is now helping Magnus with...whatever these dudes are doing in that so-called town.

Lukas became a well-known writer and I'm very proud of him. We sometimes hang out. His relationship with Jesse was still a bit awkward, but they loved each other and I'm happy for them.

Not so much for me and the  _love_  part though. I know what you must be thinking. Yes, I forgave Jenna, but our relationship wasn't really the most...romantic? Beautiful?

We had a very serious talk about...everything actually. We are close friends now, and she helps me run the bakery.

Huh?

Oh, right! Why do you think Petra was on my back so much? Ending up owning a bakery? She's most likely to burst through the door and yell  _"HA! LAAAAAAAAME!"_

...

It's her way of saying  _"I miss you all so much!"_  and I understand that...unless she actually ends up doing what I said earlier.

_"Cake o'clock"_  if you're interested in some of our pastries. People seem to enjoy our family recipes-

Haha, no! Endie was scared when I was a kid because he didn't know how to cook (of course Ivor would forget to give him cooking skills) so he stole some cooking books. I hold into them and decided to use some of the recipes since they were really old and you could barely see someone cook them better without the recipes...

You're not gonna tell my customers that, right? Thanks.

Anyway, today is a special day. Lukas asked us to gather in the Order Hall to read us his book about all of our adventures. After so many years, I think we've barely met like, you know, friends and...

...

Sorry, I didn't mean to show off my sadness to you. Some people tend to just tell everyone about their disabilities and tragic backstories just to get on their good side and it's actually annoying if you ask me.

Lukas was in front of us, pacing back and forth while reading his book, and I was intrigued, to be honest. He managed to capture all of us really well, even thought he might have exaggerated at some parts, but hey. All writers do that from time to time.

I was really flattered when he asked me to name it. It's called  _"Different"_. It's mostly told from the third person, but sometimes from Jesse, his and my point of view.

Lukas was reading the epilogue-summary of his book at the moment.

* * *

_"I always liked stories where the hero has no idea that they're destined for greatness. The sort of heroes who are living their lives, and assume that nothing exciting will ever_   _happen to them."_

_"Those are the kind of heroes in this story. They started as just a bunch of friends in a treehouse, at least some of them, looking up to their idols who had come before them."_

_"But when disaster struck, and an evil monstrosity threatened to destroy the world, those friends discovered that heroes can come from most humble of beginnings."_

_"They traveled the world to battle that monster, facing obstacles and sacrifices every step of the way. It wasn't easy, but they had each other."_

_"And working together, they struck it down and saved everyone."_

_"Soon they were the most famous people in the world. And their legend, their fame, continued to grow as they explored more worlds, venturing into the great unknown."_

_"And that's how those six, soon-to-be seven friends took their place in history as some of the greatest heroes who ever lived, along with their inhuman friends. The bravest pig in the world and the most friendly Enderman I've ever meet"_

* * *

This might sound gay, but I don't care: Lukas' voice is so soothing, so nice. It's so good to listen to all of our adventures from someone with such a great voice.

Proof? Axel fell asleep from it...tho, he might just be bored. Classic Axel. He gave up the  _hoodie style_  and went with a green plaid unbuttoned shirt on top of a black T-shirt with a skull on it. Same pants though.

Olivia adopted a more...scientific style? Enough with the red vest and the blacksmith-like look. Now she's wearing a nice red lab coat and even her hair is no longer held in pigtails. She is quite beautiful, to be honest.

Jesse, well not much changed. She's wearing a, now purple T-shirt, dungarees, and an orange hair clip.

Jenna for sure wanted to change her look. Her hair is shorter now, it barely touches her shoulders. She's wearing a light blue vest on top of a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and black running shoes. Of course, she's still wearing glasses.

I decided to go with a white T-shirt under a black rolled-up-sleeved unbuttoned shirt. Black jeans and black boots as always. As for my hair, it's short now, and my bangs (was that how they're called?) cover my right eye. My hair almost turned black like it used to, but it's still white in some parts, like my bangs. I'm still not used to walking around goggles-less, so I decided on some sport sunglasses.

Back to the story: Axel fell asleep. Lukas turned to us, asking for our opinion. Olivia had to elbow Axel to wake him up.

"Ah! Whowahuh? What part are we at? Am I being awesome?" Axel asked, rubbing his eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes "We thought it was great, Lukas! Although...not always technically accurate" Olivia said.

"Yeah, I mean, well, I definitely exaggerated here and there, but it was for the drama!" Lukas said. Jenna shrugged "It sounds cool to me" she said.

"Lukas, you know I love you, but Olivia is right. If there's something our adventures taught us, it's better to just be truthful. Let history speak for itself" Jesse said. Lukas rubbed the back of his neck "I guess I can pull back on some of the, uh...exaggerations

I nod "I mean, some people are okay with lies and you can't do anything about it" I teased Jenna. I wasn't serious, and she knew it.

She looked at me "Is that you or Edmund is back?" she asked, sass in her voice. Our glaring contest was interrupted a few moments later because we burst laughing.

"If he wants to pull back some exaggerations, he should start with the magic chicken. Talk about implausible" Axel said. Jenna face-palmed "Uh...That actually happened" Lukas said.

Axel blushed in embarrassment "Oh. Right" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Endie wore her tiny crown for almost the entire portal hoping journey" Jesse said then her eyes widened. She looked at me "Um, sorry" she said.

I raised my hand to stop her "It's alright. I resisted a whole book with him in it. Mentioning him now it's nothing. Anyway, is it finished?" I asked Lukas.

"Thanks to your helpful feedback, I've realized I have to edit some parts, so not. It's not finished, unfortunately." Lukas said, with a sad smile "I had been hoping to have it ready to read at Founding Day, but uh...next year" he shrugged and closed the book.

"I can't believe it's Founding Day already. Sneaks up on me every time" Olivia said with a  _'time passes so fast'_ tone.

Jesse went to Lukas and gave him a quick kiss "Well, I'm proud of you. You did a great job. We love it so far" she told him. Lukas blushed a bit at the compliment "I'm glad you liked it. You did so much Jesse. You're a true hero" he said.

Axel decided to break their little moment, reminding them that we were there, too "But...We all did, right?" he asked "Yeah. We were ALL there" Olivia confirmed for him. Jenna shrugged "Well, for most of the time that's it" she said.

"Hey, come on guys! We all did it together. We're the Order Of The Stone after all" Jesse said. "Well, most of us" Jenna said.

"Once Ivor and Harper get back from their adventure, I can add a chapter about them...and then it will finally be done" Lukas said, adding a small note in the book as a reminder. "Man, they've been gone for a long time." Axel said in awe.

I looked up at the sound of the Order Hall's door opening to see Jesse's assistant, Radar walking in. He seemed a bit nervous, as usual, rubbing the back of his head looking down.

Of course he would be here. Don't get me wrong, I don't really dislike that guy (heck, I sometimes want to hug him and never let him go because of how cute he can be), but he seems too...innocent. Too nice.

It's impossible for such person to exist! And from what my memories-well,  _ **his**_  memories, can tell me, Edmund was sort of like how Radar is...And you know how  _ **THAT**_  ended up.

Anyway, Olivia seemed to see Radar walking in, too. "Jesse. Your intern" she told her. "Jesse?" Radar asked and she looked at him "Oh, hey Radar" Jesse smiled at him.

Radar straightened up at the sight of all the members of the Order Of The Stone "Oh. Gosh. Wow. I didn't know all of you would be in here" he said and cleared his throat "Olivia, ma'am. Axel, sir. Lukas, sir. Alvin, sir. Jenna, ma'am. So sorry to interrupt everyone" he said.

"Aw..." Olivia said and leaned a bit closer to me, Axel and Jenna and whispered: "He's just adorable".

I rolled my eyes and smiled. From what I remember, and from what Jesse told me, Olivia acted the same way around Eleegaard, so it's nice to see her finding it cute, rather than stupid and pathetic.

"Radar, don't be so formal. Cut it with all the  _ma'am_  and  _sir_  stuff" Jesse said, walking to him. She punched him playfully in the arm to show that we are all friends.

He smiled "Right-o. Right" he said and whispered to himself (a bit too loud)  _"Awesome"._

"I kinda liked it" Axel said and shrugged "I didn't. I mean, 26? When did time pass so fast?" Jenna asked. Jesse turned to her and shrugged.

"So...what's up?" she asked Radar. "I got a message from Petra that she's on her way to the mines. For that adventure you scheduled?" Radar said. Me, Axel, Lukas, and Olivia shared knowing looks. "If you hurry, you should still have time for that AND your Founding Day duties..." Radar added.

"Oh, nice" Jenna got up and walked next to Jesse "We should get going" Jesse said.

"Yeah...About that..." Lukas said, but couldn't finish "We've actually got our OWN Founding Day stuff we need to prep for" Olivia said "Yeeeah, I need to get back to Boom Town. I'm judging a TNT Rally in the morning" Axel said "And I need to finish grading some Redstone assignments" Olivia said. "I was really hoping to start on these revisions..." Lukas said "And a crap ton of cupcakes that look like Reuben aren't gonna bake themselves" I said with a sigh. "We don't use crap in them, don't worry!" I added fast.

"Guys! We're supposed to be a team! It's our adventure night!" Jesse said, slightly annoyed, but sadder, that her friends let her down in the day we should've spent together.

"Sorry, Jesse...It's that things are different now" Axel said, sad as well "You got your life, and so do we" I said "None of us can't just... drop everything and go adventuring like we used to" Olivia said.

We began to walk out "Tell Petra I said next time for sure, okay?" Axel said "I doubt she will let you live that down tho" Jenna said "I can't wait to see how that sword of hers is coming along" he added. "Yes, we'll tell her" Jesse said.

Radar decided to break our sad moment with his fangirling "I can't believe I'm walking out of the Order Hall WITH the Order! HA!" he squealed. Olivia groaned "So freaking CUTE!"


End file.
